


just a laundry squabble

by skelebab



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other, im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebab/pseuds/skelebab
Summary: so i got the idea from my waify and idk man ill add this later
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Kudos: 15





	just a laundry squabble

Jack plopped down on the cold wooden flooring of the treehouse, the loud sound of stomping feet still ringing in his ears. His knees curled to his chest reflexively and he wrapped his arms around them, he was being dramatic, he knew it. There was no reason he should be so hurt, he had just had a small argument with June about the laundry. But she looked so mad. He focused on his breathing as he traced the lines in the wood with his eyes, trying to not think about his friend. It wasn't a big deal. Friends fought, she had said so herself.

So why was he reacting this way?

It couldn't be because of how June had left before, how she seemed so ready to find new people, to leave them, to leave him. It couldn't be that because she said she wouldn't leave. That when they found other survivors that she wouldn't forget about their team, she wouldn't abandon their family. But she looked so mad.

And she left.

No, she hadn't left, not really. She was probably just at Joe's, probably ranting to quint, or dirk, or whatever monster would listen to her. But she left Jack alone in the treehouse, left him to deal with his overactive nerves. To deal with his intrusive thoughts about abandonment. About how he could never do enough, never be enough. He never was. Everyone eventually left him. It didn't really matter what they said, how many times they promised to stay with him. They would get bored of him, and leave him alone to deal with himself. Over and over. He couldn't deal.

So he didn't.

He shut down, if he didn't do anything he couldn't do anything wrong. Though a downside of it was that if he couldn't do anything it was harder to distract himself, leaving him with his thoughts. And oh, how he hated that. Often enough though, they fuzzed away with the rest of the world. Leaving him alone, even if only momentarily, so he never really considered it. It's not like he could stop if he wanted to anyway. It wasn't really in his control.

If it were he wouldn't be doing it now. This situation didn't call for it. It was just a laundry squabble, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first proper fic so I hope it's not too bad TwT. ill probably add more to it later, but you know writer's block. they do be kinda poopy ngl. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and keep an eye out for any future updates!


End file.
